


借火2.

by bjyx0043



Category: bjyx博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyx0043/pseuds/bjyx0043





	借火2.

2.

火星燃起，肖战撤身，神态舒展地倚在王一博对面，两人面对着面都没有再说话，刚刚零星那点旖旎好似悄悄融入了夜色，掩着两点孤独的火星在巷子里招摇。

“什么时候学会抽烟的，你爸要知道了又得跟你急。”肖战说着熄灭指尖的火星。

王一博将半截烟头折断在手里，“又是我爸，你能不能别老提他。”

肖战那边发出短促的嗤笑，说：“是你爸付钱让我来保护你。”

王一博回呛：“你就是这么保护我的？”

闻言，肖战慢腾腾直起身子走近一步，眼带挑衅对视王一博，目光一寸寸向下打量小朋友刚刚成年的嘴唇，下巴，喉结，领口后的锁骨，胸膛，腹部，直到两腿间。

“全须全尾，还是少爷你觉得哪儿少了点什么？”

无孔不入的奇异的潮湿感又来了，王一博心头狰狞的火焰立时被驯服，灼人的热量却转而袭上他的面颊，一路烧红到敞开的领口。

“嘴上说着保护我，这儿一天天过得可精彩极了，什么都没耽误你战哥。”少年生硬的说。

肖战有些无奈了，“你觉得我是喜欢天天在这可劲儿的折腾自己是吗，你哥不都是为了养家糊口嘛。”

王一博并不罢休，“好拼啊，原来战哥这么拼，诶，你的面包店呢？你还有个面包店呢。”

肖战真的无奈了，回呛他：“也就是托了你和你爸的照应吧，一年亏个百八十万还扛得住。我还要感谢少爷你，有这么爱你的好妈好爸。

王一博凶狠地瞪起双眼，抢白道：“我有这么矜贵，我怎么都不知道。”可低沉的鼻音里夹着出奶音，让听得人觉得委屈，“你们就搞些没用的，要是他真记着我，他怎么不来看看我呢？你叫他现在来见我啊。”

肖战的心酥软成一摊，唉，又妈了，轻声细语说道：“你看你都成年了，往后可是个大人了，你们很快会见到的，肯定的。到时候可不能像这样耍脾气，先生就你这一个孩子，”说到这，肖战不知想到了什么，略一顿，又继续说，“今后什么，早晚都是给你的……”

说完习惯性抬手就要揉王一博的头发，“你还不矜贵，你哥看着你呢，可不能让你有一点事。”

王一博却歪头躲开他的手，说：“原来你记得，我的礼物呢？你不是说你给我准备的我一定喜欢？”

“哦，”肖战转身往巷子后面走去，边走边说道，“就放车里了，正好你来了。”抬手看看时间，11：42，“你想现在就拿吗。”

王一博没说话，直接提步在后面跟上。一个念头突然闪过，让他想再回头确认一眼肖战熄灭的烟头，可是巷子里太暗，浓黑中除了隐约几个纸箱的轮廓，什么都没有机会再看到。


End file.
